Hatake Chronicles
by xXKashi-ChanXx
Summary: Join Team Minato and company in reading the Hatake family future. Just when things were looking down for Naru and the Hatake couple Kakashi and Rin, their prayers come true and they can finally have the family they've always wanted. Naru gets a big brother and sister, and they get a child! Fem-Naru/Smart/Quiet. KakaRin. Rated T until at-least 17 chapters are made. (Ages'13'N'Over)


**Sigh . . . I noticed that my other stories aren't getting much views . . . It must be time for a change to my plots, So I decided on a 'Read A Future' where Kakashi and Rin adopt a 6 year old Female Naruto, Who will be named Naru.**

**A little fact about MY version of Naru . . . she doesn't wear Orange, has long hair in a long, ONE ponytail, and is actually a very smart girl. Not to mention that Sasuke's parents don't die and the kids become friends while Fugaku and Mikoto take a shine to the little blonde, cute firecracker. Her first nature will be Lightning while her second will be fire (Lets just say that those where her mother's natures . . .) and her third will be wind.**

**Well . . . that's enough blabbing . . . lets get on with . . . The Hatake Chronicles!**

**Kashi: Me no own Naruto or Naru . . . Just this story's plot . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1.<em>

They say to change the future can cause many problems, so therefore, you should never mess with Time Travel.

Many things can go wrong in Time Travel like you could get lost in a time where you end up dying in the past so you cease to exist.

But, they never said knowing what would happen in the future was wrong, they just said Time travel was and not Time _Reading!_

Have you ever wondered what your future would be like? What you would do? Where you would go? Who you would meet?

For a certain teenager, his life will change when he reads HIS future,

For Better, Or, For Worse . . .

* * *

><p>Konoha was one of the strongest villages in the Elemental Nations.<p>

It was surrounded by many trees, all of them had leaves that rustled against the Wind, the sun shone down on the village, showing the bustling life living in the houses and apartments or walking down the street.

The Hokage tower stood tall and proud under the biggest part of the village, The Hokage Monument.

The great stone faces of the past Hokage's watched down on the village while hiding bunkers for Civilians to go to hide in if the village was attacked.

At the moment there was a war raging, many lives were lost, Civilian and Ninja wise, One of the most tragic battles was when The White Fang failed his mission to get the supplies to the front lines even when it could of ended the war, But no, The war rages on claiming innocent lives everyday.

Many clan's belonged to the Village Hidden In The Leaves, such as the Uchiha's, The Hyuga's, The Aburame's, The Inuzuka's, The Nara's, The Yamanaka's and the Akimichi's.

Minato Namikaze was from the near extinct Namikaze Clan, He was the last Namikaze, therefore he was the head like Kakashi Hatake is of the Hatake Clan, A clan that once held honour that now holds disgrace.

They both wish for the living nightmare to end, but they still find ways to have fun even with all the horror and bloodshed in the world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi had to refrain from groaning.

He came to train at the training grounds but along the way he managed to pick up some very special people in his life- which he would never admit- along the way, resulting in no training being done because everyone suggested he relax.

He rolled over and sat up and started to play with a little stone he found, he threw it up and down, spun it around and rolled it over and over.

He stood up and aimed to throw it at a hole in a tree, he enhanced it with Chakra aiming it just right until-

"GAH!" Obito rolled into Kakashi causing him to throw the stone unbalanced, unfortunately it hit Jiraiya in the nose while he was writing notes for his new book causing him to yelp and drop his notepad before sending a glare towards Kakashi while Tsunade started laughing crazily, nearly choking on her Sake.

"That hurt you brat!" Jiraiya fumed, pouting.

Meanwhile Minato, Kushina and the Uchiha head along with his wife watched in amusement as Kakashi decided to hide behind Rin who was sitting down and watching them while Jiraiya started to whine and shout about how his 'beautiful nose was ruined' before sending a dark, glare of doom towards Obito after the Uchiha joked around saying "Doesn't look any different to me." before chasing the boy around causing Rin to laugh and Kakashi to smirk.

Before anyone else could say or do anything a bright, white light shone over them, absorbing them all, before they vanished.

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew they were in a room with pale lilac walls, a white carpet and three chairs next to a couch fit for four people. In front was a coffee table with nine cups of water and two jugs full of iced water. There was also a book in a silver cover with a red spine, there were big, bold words on it.<p>

Minato was observing the room cautiously, so far he saw a hall with other doors.

_'A kitchen? Bedrooms? where in the hell are we?' _He thought until he noticed a note by Rin, he caught everyone's attention by saying; "Rin, there's a note net to you, can you read it please?" He smiled at her.

Rin just nodded before picking it up to read,

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi,_

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you and his Future,_

_He is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in his life already with many hardships that he will overcome and conquer, he will eventually find happiness and love, helping him erase the darkness inside his heart._

_He is Kakashi Hatake._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight. Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch. There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

Everyone stared at Rin until she put the note down before grabbing the book and handing it to Minato,

"Here Minato-Sensei. you read." She smiled, which he smiled back at.

"Thank you Rin, Now. Lets start shall we?" He cheerfully grinned at the yes's he got, "**The Hatake Chronicles**" He read aloud the title, everyone giving excited and curious glances.

"Hatake Chronicles? This should be interesting" Jiraiya mumbled to himself,

**. . . . "You want me to what? . . . " Hatake Kakashi just stared at the Third Hokage in disbelief while the major clan heads and some lower clan ones kept an eye on him, Most specifically Fugaku.**

"Why would I be keeping an eye on him?" Fugaku asked no one in particular,

"Why don't we read and find out, brat?" Tsunade asked sarcastically, getting a miffed look in return.

**"Kakashi-Kun, You and Rin plan to have children at some point, right?" Sarutobi asked kindly, a hint of hopefulness in his tired, brown eyes.**

**". . . Yes, We plan to at some point . . . But why ask this of us? I'm 20, and Rin's 19! besides . . . I don't think Rin's quite over what happened a month ago yet . . . " The Hatake lead off with a sigh until one of the lower clan heads said some stupid shit.**

Everyone looked at Rin and Kakashi, happy that they were together obviously planned to keep it that way, but they were a little curious as to what Kakashi mean't by that.

**"Oh come on! So she lost a baby, boo hoo, That'll teach her to spread her legs before marriage, the dirty, little whore!" Kenji Kazuma voiced, causing many clan heads to widen their eyes in shock while Kakashi burst into a rage.**

Everyone's eye's widened in shock about what Kakashi meant, Rin's eyes got glassy as she started to whimper, Kakashi noticed the way her lip wobbled and winced when she silently started to sob, Mikoto frowned at the book while Kushina, Obito and Jiraiya raged loudly.

Fugaku, Minato and Tsunade were fuming quietly and thinking of ways to make Kenji pay when they get back to their home.

**"What!? What the fuck you old bastard!?" Kakashi squawked, Sharingan flashing furiously as he was close to pouncing on the 30-something year old man.**

**"Kakashi"**

**Said man turned to look at the Uchiha head who's deep voice commanded respect and authority.**

**"Ignore the man, He's foolish and pathetic, insulting a young woman after what she had gone through, I truly despise men like that."**

**"Yeah . . . Ok then, We'll take the kid in, Who is it?" Kakashi asked the elderly hokage,**

**. . . .**

** . . . .**

** . . . . **

**"Naru Uzumaki"**

** . . . .**

** . . . .**

**. . . .**

**" . . . What! You mean . . . Sensei's DAUGHTER!" Kakashi was shocked to say the least.**

everyone froze in shock, worried, everyone turned to see Minato and Kushina as pale as ghosts, Minato's hands were shaking while Kushina's breaths were laboured,

Obito quietly took the book from his beloved Sensei and continued reading in his place.

**"Kakashi . . . Naru need's a family . . . I would take her in myself but the Uchiha clan doesn't take kindly to outsiders joining the clan . . . besides, you can relate to her, She's beaten, starved, isolated and bullied for what she can't control, You know better than anyone how that feels" Fugaku spoke softly to the young ANBU.**

Kakashi winced quietly while Rin turned to him with worry and sadness shining in her glassy eyes,

It appears that Clan head's cruel words left a mark in her sweet, pure heart.

"What does . . . -sniffle- Fugaku-San mean Kakashi?" She turned looked at him with something akin to worry and a tiny hint of sadness in her chocolate brown eyes,

Kakashi just sighed and explained that it will most likely be mentioned why in the book, and if not, he'd tell them himself as he signalled Obito to continue, which he complied.

**Kakashi knew that he was right, after all, he went threw the same treatment that Naru's getting, It all started when his mother died, After her death his Father Sakumo started going on more and more missions, just to fill the void his late wife left in his heart, leaving a three year old Kakashi alone to fend for himself most of the time.**

**Then when the poor boy got to the academy he was often teased for his hair colour and for being too smart, which lead to him avoiding everyone in his class, which gave them the wrong idea and thought that he was just being arrogant and thought that he thought that he was better than them all.**

**Disaster next struck when he was a Chunin at the little age of six years old, when his father got back and the news of his failed mission's consequences everyone used him and his father as a scapegoat for the war started, they accused Sakumo of being a traitor and Kakashi of making his father too soft to continue. A few months later, Kakashi found his father's body, He had committed suicide.**

**That left a hole in the young boy's heart which eventually filled up with darkness as the civilians and shinobi alike took their anger towards Sakumo out on Kakashi. He was occasionally denied food in shops, or given half rotten food, he was beaten by the higher up's and every time he walked down the street he heard the harsh whispers. What hurt the most though, was that he only had his sensei and Kushina-San, while the rest of the people his age avoided him. Since Kakashi was very advanced at his age he easily figured out why his was being treated so horribly, He knew his father failed his mission and broke the rules, resulting in many lives being lost. He swore he would never brake the rules, no matter what.**

Obito trailed off in horror as worry and anger was etched into his face. Rin wasn't fairing much better as she was back to sobbing lightly again while Minato and Kushina moved to comfort the young Hatake who had just re-lived his most horrible memories.

"W-well, how about we end things at that point until tomorrow, we could all do with some rest." Minato mumbled.

"I agree, We'll pick things up tomorrow morning after breakfast." Fugaku agreed while he and his wife made their way to their room first.

"Lets go" Obito grumbled, still angry at the village, 'Is that what the village is really like? Is it really as cruel as the book said?'

Rin just followed on with everyone else joining the trek down the halls to their own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Thats the End of Chapter 1.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I have alot of stories up and running at the moment so this one may take a while to be updated, s will the rest.**

**I really like this one, It goes into perspective about how Kakashi most likely was treated by the village he 'loves' when his father became a 'traitor'. No wonder the poor boy's messed up in the Kakashi Chronicles.**

**Anyway, I hope you don't mind Naruto being a girl, Or the fact that Rin got pregnant at 18 but lost the baby 4 months later when she was 19, she got pregnant two months before her birthday in-case any of you are confused or curious.**

**Hope you all like the future Chapters, Bye. Please Review **

**Kashi Out :~)**


End file.
